Planned, Tobi Oneshot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Maki always had a crush on Itachi, But over hearing a conversation between him and Kisame leaves her hurt. Tobi finds her in her weak state and asks her to play with him. She agrees, But what will it lead up to? Tobi/MadaraxOC, Rated M for lemon.


**(A/N) Here's What You All Asked For!! Tobi/Madara One-shot! In Story Form! YAY!! I don't own Naruto! Plus.. this is kinda.. corny, You'll find out why.. Spoil alert too! **

**~~I Own Nothing But My Perverted Mind~~**

**--**

A girl with long waist length silver hair walked through the hallways of the Akatsuki base, Her bright yellow eyes scanned around her obviously looking for something. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, She stumbled back and looked up.

"I'm sorry, Zetsu-kun.." She said in a soft voice, The tall plant man nodded down at her "It's alright..**Maki-san, What are you doing here?**" Zetsu asked looking down at the girl, Maki.

Maki nervously looked around herself, Before turning her bright eyes to Zetsu "Have you seen Itachi-kun around?" Maki asked softly, Zetsu raised a brow but nodded "In the livingroom with Kisame..**Why are you looking for him?**" Zetsu asked slowly smirking, Maki jumped and blushed slightly.

"P-Pein-sama told me t-to find him, W-We have a mi-mission together" Maki stuttered out looking away, Zetsu chuckled as he passed her "Bye Maki-san" He said as he turned down the hall, Maki nervously looked infront of herself _'The living room, Why didn't I search there first?' _Maki blushed at her stupidity, She turned and started to walk where Zetsu was then turned right down a hall, the opposite of where Zetsu had went.

Maki kept her head bowed in remembrance of Pein's words, Maki's blush deepened covering her cheeks fully. Maki soon heard a rough voice "Hey Itachi-san" It was Kisame "Hn" Maki stopped walking and listened nervously.

"Where's Maki-chan?" Maki felt as her heart dropped, There was a sound of paper ruffling..Itachi probably trying to read "I don't know" Itachi replied emotionlessly, There was a chuckle "I thought you would" Kisame said calming his chuckling.

"Why?" Itachi asked sounding as if he was bugged by the shark man, There was another chuckle "Everyone knows that she has a crush on you" Maki froze in her spot, Her heart stopped beating and her breathing ceased.

"Who doesn't?" Itachi asked like he didn't care, Maki's heart squeezed painfully "That's true but..If you don't want her.." Maki's eyes widen "I'll take her off your hands" Maki felt as tears stung her eyes "I don't care" With that said Maki started to cry.

She started to run but stopped at the doorway "Itachi Uchiha!!" She glared heavily at Itachi "I Hate You!!" Maki screamed as she started running once more, Tears ran down her cheeks falling onto the floor as she ran.

She didn't know where she was going, She didn't care..She just kept running "I hate -sniff- Him!" Maki yelled then slammed into a chest, She squeaked and fell onto the ground with a painful and loud thump!

"Hate who?" Maki looked up and noticed a orange and black swirled mask, Maki sniffled as she rubbed her eyes "N-No one, Tobi-kun" She said softly as she wiped her tears away, Tobi held out his hand to help her up.

"Looks like Maki-chan's been crying, Is she okay?" Tobi asked as Maki took his hand, She shook her head "I'm fine, Tobi-kun" She said softly as she was pulled to her feet, Tobi seemed to be quiet then he wrapped his arms around Maki causing her to squeak.

"Since nothing is wrong with Maki-chan, Will she play with Tobi?!" Tobi cheered, Maki stiffened at the contact but she soon relaxed "Sure Tobi-kun, But..I can't play long, I have a..mission" Maki's voice grew softer than it usually was, Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to be thinking.

Tobi pulled back noticing her hurt look, Tobi chose to cheer her up "Come on, Lets go to Tobi's room!" Tobi yelled happily as he unwrapped his arms from her then grabbed Maki's hand, Maki squeaked as Tobi started dragging her off behind him.

Maki blushed slightly at how Tobi held her hand gently but tightly, Maki looked up at Tobi..Her yellow eyes wide at the feeling within her, Her stomach fluttering as if butterflies were flapping around..The way she felt when she looked at Itachi..or well..the way she _use _to feel..

Maki felt as her heart squeezed at the mere thought of the Uchiha, Tobi noticed her depressed state once more and quickly thought of something to cheer her up "What does Maki-chan think about..cookies?!" Tobi asked causing Maki to snap from her daze, Maki blushed and forced herself to smile.

"I like cookies" She replied happily, Tobi threw up his free hand "Yay!!" He cheered causing Maki's smile to grow, Soon they stood infront of a door. Tobi opened it and dragged Maki in, He closed it then turned to Maki.

"What does Maki-chan want to play first?" Tobi asked happily, Maki shrugged "How about cards?" Maki asked and Tobi nodded, Tobi trotted off to find his deck of cards.

Maki looked around his room seeing that it mainly contained two colors..Orange and black, Some red..but not to much "Here Maki-chan!" Tobi cheered as he held up a new deck of cards, Maki smiled at him and grabbed them.

"Lets play..Go fish?" Maki asked softly as she opened the pack, Tobi clapped happily "Tobi thinks that sounds like fun!!" Tobi cheered causing Maki to giggle, She sat down and started to lay out the cards. Tobi locked his door and sat infront of her happily awaiting for her to be finished.

Maki giggled as she lost yet another game "You beat me again, Tobi-kun..I think you're cheating" Maki chuckled raising her brows, Tobi gasped "Tobi never cheats! Maki-chan just sucks at this game" Tobi said happily, Maki pursed her lips "Thanks Tobi-kun, I feel alot better" Maki started giggling, Tobi chuckled along with her.

"Tobi-kun, May I use your bathroom?" Maki asked softly and uneasy, Tobi nodded "Tobi doesn't mind" Tobi said happily, Maki smiled as she stood up. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door, Tobi grabbed the cards and started shuffling them.

A knocking on his door caused him to look up, He stood and walked over to his door. Tobi unlocked and opened it "Itachi-sempai?" Tobi questioned tilting his head, Itachi remained unfazed "Is Maki-san in here?" Itachi asked and Tobi nodded.

"Yes" Tobi replied looking over at the bathroom door, He looked back to Itachi "Does Itachi-sempai need Maki-chan for something?" Tobi asked tilting his head once again, Itachi remained still "We have a mission" Itachi said then Tobi was quiet..which was unusual.

Tobi suddenly looked up at Itachi "Maki-chan is busy" Tobi said without his cheery tone, Itachi clenched his teeth..for he was struck off guard "Leader-sama said that she has to co-" Itachi's emotionless talking was cut off quickly.

"Tell Leader-sama that Maki-chan is _busy_" Tobi said quickly as he closed the door locking it back, Itachi was shocked..but soon..he walked away from the door.

Tobi turned around as Maki stepped out of the bathroom, She pushed her silver hair behind her ear. She looked up at Tobi and smiled "Tobi-kun, Was you talking to someone?" Maki asked as she tilted her head to the side innocently, Tobi shook his head as he chuckled.

"Tobi wasn't talking to anyone! Maki-chan's just hearing things!" Tobi cheered as he pointed at her, She started giggling as she sat down politely and picked up the cards "Do you want to play another game?" Maki asked as she started shuffling them.

Maki looked up at Tobi when he didn't reply, She furrowed her silver eye brows "Tobi-kun, are you okay?" Maki asked watching the silent unmoving Tobi, Tobi looked down to her and laughed "Tobi's fine" Tobi replied happily, Maki nodded but still didn't believe him.

"Okay, Well..do you want to play another game?" Maki asked turning back to the cards, There was once again no reply from Tobi "Tobi-kun..don't lie to me, Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Maki said softly as she looked up at him once more, Tobi stepped towards her until he hovered over her sitting form.

Maki looked confused up at Tobi, When Tobi didn't move anymore, Maki started to stand. She placed her hand slowly onto Tobi's shoulder, He still didn't move "To-Tobi-k-kun, Y-You're st-starting to sc-scare me" Maki said nervously as his odd silence was getting to her, She squeaked when his hand roughly grabbed her wrist.

The next thing she knew, She was tossed onto his bed. She looked surprised to Tobi, She froze in her spot "Maki-chan..This is your first time truly seeing me, correct?" Maki jumped as something orange and black landed onto her stomach.

"Ma-Madara" Left her lips slowly, Tobi/Madara smirked "I see, You know me?" Madara advanced towards her causing her to shake with fear, He slowly reach out his gloved hand to her face.

She closed her eyes tightly as his hand laid upon her cheek "That is why you interest me, You're so much more clever than your mother.. or should I say, Mutaki-chan" Maki opened her eyes looking frightened at Madara.

"M-My mother was smart" She replied truthfully, Madara fell silent "No she was not.." Madara smirked at Maki, The girl seemed to freeze "I knew your mother quite well, Maki-chan" Madara looked to Maki's lap where his mask laid, Maki blinked slowly.

"Were..you l-lying to everyone?" She stuttered out, Madara's eyes slowly traveled up her body before he stopped at her eyes "Yes, Except Pein" Madara said smirking again, Maki looked away from his eyes.

"Pein-sama isn't the true leader..Is he?" Maki asked narrowing her eyes in thought, Madara cocked an eyebrow "No, I am.. I suppose that your mother had informed you of me?" He asked and slowly she looked to him, She nodded as she closed her eyes "Yes, Wh-When she died.. She left m-me a journal, It had a m-man named Madara Uchiha" Maki tried to keep herself from stuttering, She just couldn't stop shaking.

"Why.." Maki felt as tears began to build up in her eyes "Why did you lie to her?" . Madara grabbed the mask lying in her lap, He held it over his face "Because, It was fun for Tobi!" He cheered causing tears to flow from Maki's yellow eyes, She looked away from him.

"Is it fun now? Lying to me, To everyone?" She asked softly, Madara pulled the mask from his face "Quite so" He replied smirking, Maki closed her eyes trying to keep tears from falling. "Maki-chan.." Madara caressed her cheek causing her to tense "You're so much like your mother..When you cry"

Maki felt as she began to cry harder, Madara watched with amusement. "Are you scared of me, _Maki-chan_" Madara sang her name, Like he did when he was Tobi. Maki shook her head.

"No.." She opened her eyes slowly, She looked to him hurt "I'm disappointed.." She looked to the mask he held in his hands, Madara rose an eyebrow "Disappointed?" He repeated, She closed her eyes.

"I'm disappointed.. That I actually bought your disguise.." Tears ran down her cheeks more "You had became my friend.. You had played me from the beginning.. And I didn't even think for a second.. That you was the one who caused my mother's death"

Madara smirked "So, You're mad at me? Is that so?" He asked but Maki didn't move nor reply, Madara's smirk widened "Are you angry, That the mere thought of me was enough to kill your mother?" Madara was playing with her emotions, He loved to play games. Always.

"No.." Maki said softly, Madara's smirk faded "I'm not mad.. " Maki opened her eyes once more, Madara watched her curiously "My mother was never strong with her emotions, It was her own fault she had died.." More tears fell down from her yellow eyes.

"What bothers me.." She smiled "I found out something..".

Madara was not expecting this reaction from her, He looked to her intrigued "That is?" He asked, Wanting to know why she was smiling.

"I fell in love with you..Tobi-kun"

Madara stared at Maki, Registering her words.

Maki averted her eyes to something else "I don't know why.. Because I always liked It-Itachi-kun, It was more of a crush than..anything" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath "Yet with you.. Even after you showed me.. who you really are, Even though you're the one who lead to my mother's death" She smiled softly.

"This feeling is deeper than anything I had ever felt with Itachi-kun, Madara-sama.." She paused before letting out a soft chuckle "I bet you planned this from the very beginning" Her eyes traveled to the ceiling "But..It doesn't bother me if you did"

Madara watched her amused then slowly he began to smirk "Maki-chan" She looked to him curiously "I _did_ plan this" Maki blushed slightly "Yet, I also planned something else"

Maki sent him a confused look "What.. is that?"

"This" Madara said crawling on top of Maki, A gasp escaped her lips before they were quickly covered by his own. Heat rose in Maki's cheeks as Madara deepened the kiss.

Soon his hands were going up her shirt then unclasped her bra, He pulled both her shirt and her bra over her head then threw them randomly aside in the room. He stared down at Maki as she groaned lowly, His onyx eyes stared at her breast while a smirk played his lips.

Madara unbuttoned his cloak letting it slide off his shoulders, He then pulled off his shirt watching as Maki's eyes traveled over his exposed torso. Madara chuckled at her wide innocent eyes and the blush darkening upon her cheeks.. She was the exact opposite of him.

He loved it.

Madara bent back down over her, Resting his hands at her sides as his lips went to hover over one of her nipples. His breath teasing it to harden, Maki squirmed to keep back her moan but couldn't contain the gasp as Madara placed her left nipple into his mouth.

Madara sucked on the nipple as his hand played with the other, Maki gasped and moaned at his actions. She gripped the bed sheets under herself, Madara released the nipple pulling back. He blew on it hearing a satisfying gasp come from Maki.

His hand left her breast and trailed down to the top of her pants, He tugged the standard ninja pants down until a pair yellow fabric caught his view. He sat down and finished pulling off the pants.

He stared at the smiling brown teddy bear that was printed into the middle of her banana yellow panties. _Innocent, _Madara thought, _I like it_.

Madara pushed open her legs, With a devilish smirk. He crawled back over her laying his lips upon hers once again, He deepened the kiss as he ran his finger along her wet panties that protected her sacred place.

Maki gasped giving Madara the chance to slide in his tongue, Deepening the kiss even more. It was clear to Madara, Maki was indeed innocent. That's how he had it planned out, Madara's plans always go accordingly.

Madara slipped his hand inside of her panties, Running his fingers across her slit. Maki gasped as she broke the kiss, Madara smirked even wider as he slid one finger into her core. Maki gasped loudly.

Madara added another one before beginning to pump his fingers in and out of her, Maki threw her head back as the pleasure was over riding the small amount of pain.

Another finger was added causing Maki to whimper but a moan quickly followed, She clawed at the bed as she arched her back. Her naked chest pressing against Madara's.

Maki soon felt as she was about to loose it, Madara sensed as she was about to release but he pulled his fingers out. A groan of displeasure came from Maki, She opened her eyes watching as Madara licked his fingers clean.

He kissed her, Letting her taste herself. She moaned into the kiss. Madara, With experience, Took off his pants along with his boxers and her panties. Maki didn't even notice until she felt something hard rub against her leg, She gasped which broke the kiss.

Madara moved to her neck, Sucking and nipping the soft flesh. Maki's eyes traveled down to look at what she longed for, Her eyes grew and she squeaked causing Madara to smirk. She had sounded so.._cute_.

"I-I.. Don't think.." Maki blushed deeply as she closed her eyes, Tilting her head for Madara's lips "That I-It'll fit.. Ma-Madara-sama" She said softly, A moan escaped her lips as Madara found a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh, It will Maki-_chan_" Madara said against her skin, Without any warning he rammed into her core. Maki screeched out as his manhood ripped her virgin walls, She wrapped her arms him in a thought that it would ease it up.

Madara chuckled lightly as he pulled out slowly, Then slammed back into her. Not giving her a chance to adjust to him, He began slow but hard thrusts. Maki whimpered as she clung tightly to him, Hoping the pain would fade.

Pleasure quickly over powered the pain, Maki moaned lowly. She gasped as Madara started to quicken his pace "Ma-Dara!" Maki moaned out, Madara smirked as he slammed harder against her.

"Madara! nnh! Ah!"

Madara, Knew that if she kept screaming his real name. That everyone will discover him, Know his secret. But right now, He couldn't give a damn.

Maki was soon moving her hips with his, Allowing her lust to control her body. Her nails dug into his back and blood trickled from the punctures. It seemed with every thrust, Every movement, Madara got faster and faster.

Maki was loosing it, Her mind and eyes fogged up by lust and pleasure. Her body was hot and tired, But fueled and sparking. Madara's thrusts always felt as if he was hitting every nerve in her body, She was soon at her peak.

She clawed her nails down his back, Her back arched causing their chests to crash against one another "MADARA!!" Maki screamed, Probably loud enough for the whole base to hear.

Madara gritted his teeth as he felt her walls tighten around his member when she came, Even if it was too early for his liking. He grunted as he released inside of her.

He hovered over her, Her pants over riding his own. She crashed her back against the bed, As she felt tiredness wash over her. Madara slowly pulled out then collapsed beside of her.

He gazed over her, Her chest quickly rising and falling. Soon her eyes landed on him, They looked deep within the others eyes. Maki found nothing within his onyx eyes, But Madara found so much emotion within her golden eyes.

"My mother loved you" Madara smiled slightly.

"Yes, But I didn't" He replied, She frowned.

"You don't love me either, Do you?"

Madara chuckled.

"Want to know something funny?" Maki showed confusion towards Madara.

"What..?" She asked curiously.

"You were born so I would have a lover, Your mother and father were just pawns so I could get you" Madara smirked when Maki blushed, She turned on her side. Placing her hand upon his cheek.

"I hope I was worth the wait.." She said softly as she smiled warmly, Madara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Maki rested her head against his sweaty chest.

Madara watched as her eyes fluttered shut, After she entered sleep he gazed up at the ceiling.

_'Everything is worthwhile, If it is planned properly.'_

--

**(A/N) Finally! I. Am. Done! This took me forever! It's like.. One lemon takes me three-five months to write, WTF?! I don't know why.. I guess I'm not the best in this department (Actually, I wait until I don't have vultures breathing down my neck!) **

**Anyway, I hope that it wasn't too long or too short. I know the story of it was long, But forgive me! That's the way I usually roll, I like giving **_**some**_** detail on my OC's. Well, Please review your thoughts and Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
